dark_heresy_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Logi Daemonis
The Calixian warp is fickle and sometimes the very shape and movement of objects within the Materium can excite the tides of the Immaterium. Then the barrier between realities thins and daemons far beyond any human conception or emotion spill forth to wreck brief havoc. This type of event has happened often enough that the Inquisition in the Calixis Sector has become aware of it. Certain complex configurations of rods, spindles, and other structures can conjure forth daemons and the fury of the Empyrean when manipulated in a particular fashion. The Ordos know these configurations as Logi Daemonis—a term derived from the babblings of witches and careful notes of heretek tech-priests who sought revelation from Empyric engineering. Numerous suppressed references refer to “logi maleficium,” “perfect words,” “warp-questions,” and the like. To the Ordos, a Logos Daemonis construct is an instruction to foul beasts of the Empyrean and a danger to Mankind by its apparently innocent nature until moved into the final configuration. The attendance of any other form of warpcraft or psyker taint is not necessary for a Logos to activate and call down destruction upon all around it. The Inquisition has never obtained an intact Logos to examine, as the fury of a warp manifestation destroys that which created it. Known Logi have existed within manufactory equipment and moving scaffolds, or were crafted by the insane in the form of folding metal-wicker altars. All recorded daemonic manifestations created by Logi have occurred in crowded holy places: cathedrals, saint’s shrines, and Mechanicus manufactories. The Ordos considers this last fact as proof of malign intent, as it is the nature of the Archenemy to strike at the holiest places of the Imperial Creed. An active manifestation begins with the raw light of the warp pouring forth from the Logos, as the barrier of the Materium gives way. The warp-light will drive weak men mad, burn flesh, and set fire to flammable materials. Invisible warp-spirits pour from a Logos to possess terrified Imperial citizens, forcing them to stand and watch the warp-light until they combust—or walk into the warp to be destroyed. More powerful daemons emerge from the Logos as fires start to burn and Imperial citizens flee or die. They ripple forth as streaming ribbons of warp-matter, formed into shifting shapes and outlines that hurt the mind. The ribbons knot into central bodies and create limbs by enmeshing the dead and possessed with loops of warp-stuff. In the midst of fire, warp-light, and insanity, these strange daemons stride about the zone of manifestation until the Logos melts and the grasp of the Empyrean fades. From activation to vanishment, a manifestation might last less than 10 minutes, leaving the building in flames, and all who did not flee, dead or carried into the warp. Unless quickly controlled, rumour, fear, and panic will spread through the populace. Whatever the result, the area will bear a disturbing, inhuman warp-taint evident to psykers for decades. Logi Daemonis Characteristics Other Logi Daemonis Information Move: 6/12/18/36 Wounds: 30 Skills: Awareness (Per). Talents: Lightning Attack, Swift Attack. Traits: ††Bodies for Limbs, Daemonic (TB 8), †††Chattering Daemon Voices, Daemonic Presence, ††††Haloed by the Light of Madness, Fear 3, From Beyond, Size (Enormous), Strange Physiology, †††††The Burning Light,, Unnatural Strength (x2), Warp Instability, Warp Weapon. ††Bodies for Limbs: The Logos Daemonis first aims to slay up to five victims with its ribbons, wrapping their bodies to act as limbs. It will then stride around, bringing terror, stepping high, and only attacking if it is attacked itself. Without using corpses as limbs, the Logos is limited to half its normal movement and may not make limb-body attacks. †††Chattering Daemon Voices: In each Round the Logos remains active, the Logos may attempt Possession at Willpower 30 on one random victim within 30 metres who views the light of the warp as a Free Action. Possessed victims attempt to immolate themselves in fire or enter the warp. Daemonic Presence: All Willpower Tests are made at a –10 penalty within 25 metres of a Logos Daemonis. ††††Haloed by the Light of Madness: The warp–light pouring forth from the Logos drives men mad. Any Insanity Points resulting from failing a Fear Test (see page 232 of Dark Heresy) caused by the Logos Daemonis are increased by 2. †††††The Burning Light: In each Round the Logos remains active, there is a 10% chance that easily flammable materials ignite under the warp–light within 20 metres. These materials include wood, parchment, cloth, chemicals, and similar items. Only one check is made each round; there is no need to roll for each and every item. In addition, victims that take damage from the creature’s melee attacks must succeed at an Ordinary (+10) Agility test or catch on fire. Armour: None. Weapons: Piercing, crushing ribbons (1d10+10† I or R; Primitive, Warp Weapon), limb-body (1d10+10† I; Primitive, Unwieldy). The creature may attack targets up to 10m away with its ribbons. †Includes Strength Bonus. Threat Rating: Malleus Majoris. Category:Hostile NPCs